A seat system, such as but not limited to a rear seat in a vehicle, often includes a seatback having a seatback latch mechanism that latches the seatback to a striker. The seatback latch mechanism may be actuated to release the seatback latch from the striker, thereby allowing the seatback to be folded downward into a generally flat position. Some seatback latch mechanisms are operable to engage the striker in two distinct seatback positions, e.g., a first or generally upright seatback position, and a second or rearward leaning seatback position. The first seatback position and the second seatback position secure the seatback at a different angle relative to a seat bottom. When the seatback is positioned in the generally flat position, the seatback may be moved into the first seatback position by simply rotating the seatback upward and pressing the seatback against the striker. The seatback latch mechanism should engage the striker in the first seatback position, and prevent the seatback from continued motion into the second seatback position. In order to move the seatback into the second seatback position, the seatback latch mechanism should be manually actuated to release the striker and allow the seatback to move closer toward the striker, in order to position the striker deeper within the seatback latch mechanism and secure the seatback to the striker in the second seatback position.